


can we fix this (can we fix us)

by FaeTyrantXVII



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Immortality, M/M, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTyrantXVII/pseuds/FaeTyrantXVII
Summary: A love never ment to be and a chance to heal a soul never ment to live





	can we fix this (can we fix us)

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me but what if these two had a happy ending and they helped each other get it.

He did not know these woods well, but he did know that it did not matter. Whether he be lost or not eventually he would find something that would keep him entertained for a bit, something to distract him from the never ending pain he felt. To decay but never die, to live but not remember, to age but never grow.

For hours he's wandered and for hours he's wondered what he's going to do and where he's even at. Last he knew he was in England but the fae in that area are much more mischievous than most and had a disliking towards specifically him. Granted he could teleport wherever he wishes but then what's the fun in that?

A rustle a head of him made him look up through his hood at the labyrinth of trees ahead of him. Funny, normally he could sense anything, whatever it is must be filled with power, how delightful! He smirked at the thought.

"Excuse me, you are trespassing on private property, do you mind stating your business here?" A deep but smooth voice said from behind him. His smirk grew even more.

"Ah, it would seem that I'm lost, do you mind guiding me to town, I'm sure I'll manage to make it on my own from there." He responded. He turned around to see the man who had spoken. He was anything but unattractive. Tall, dark hair, golden eyes, a cloud of mystery, a man he could find entertaining his time with.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, his highness has ordered me to bring you back to his manor, he wished to speak to whomever was in his domain." Oh? Some old man who has to much time on his hands, he assumes. Maybe he was gullible enough to help him in his new experiment.

"Of course, my apologies, I am the one who so rudely trespassed," he said practically throwing himself at the man in 'woe'. Maybe he could tone it down on the theatrics, but again where's the fun in that. The man merely sighed and seemed indifferent to his actions, almost as if he's used to it or something. That only proves all the more that this will be . . . Interesting.

 

\--

 

The walk to the manor was relatively quiet, although, even though the man wasn't looking at him, he knew he was watching him. Somehow, someway, it was the only explanation for the eyes he felt on him.

When they did reach the manor, he was slightly caught off guard by the largeness of the estate, normally all he went to was pubs and small cottages. Yes, he'd been to large cities but those contain thousands of people, this was probably for less than ten!

"How awfully rude of me, I never got your name." He looked at the tall man expectantly.

"Claude Faustus, Trancy butler." He didn't ask for his name back. 

He hummed in approval, what a fool giving away his first and last name so willingly. 

The butler then opened the manor door for him. Once inside he lead him down a series of hallways and rooms (some of which he'd been positive he walked through a few times). A couple more hallways passed and they finally reached their destination, or so he hoped. 

"Please wait here," Claude said, voice borderline monotone. "I'll let his highness know of your presence." He then walked into the room and shut the door behind him. The sound of voices exchanging and feet shuffling was heard before the door was flung back open by a blonde boy with bright blue eyes, maybe the bluest eyes he's ever seen. He wore a white button up under a green vest and over all that he wore a purple trench coat. His pants were, well, not pants? They were very short and barely went to his thighs, and a pair of black thigh high socks with knee length black boots with purple ribbons for laces.

"Wow Claude, you were right! He truly does look like a living dirt rag, how dreadful, I want him to stay for dinner!" This boy was too much for him to handle. "Are you horribly disfigured or a wanted criminal?"

Wanted? No. Criminal? Yeah sort of. Disfigured? Only every so often when he starts to decompose again.

"Hmm, I just think it's comfortable," he chuckled. "I can take it off so you desire." 

The blonde boys wide smile faded and was replaced with a sneer of annoyance. 

"My servants should have already offered to take it from you," he then paused and suddenly a grim smirk took over his features. "Or I could strip you if you'd like?" He said moving towards him. It was obvious that the boy was trying to get under his skin but he only found it amusing if anything. "Maybe you're an old pervert who'd like that though so I'll just make Hannah do it." He turned towards the door to shout but the door opened to show a beautiful, dark skinned woman with white hair.

Her attire clearly showed that she was a maid, and her tepidness and refusal to meet anyone's eyes further proved it. Her personality seemed to be a poor opposite of the butler who guided him here.

"May I take your coat sir," she said in a soft voice.

"Of course dear, if you don't mind." He pulled down his hood and let his silver locks of hair fall behind him, he then pulled off his cloak to reveal a puffy white button up shirt, skinny brown pants, and black mid calf boots. And to top it all off was a bag at his side full of his things. It was simple but good for his type of travels. He was undoubtedly beautiful.

He handed Hannah his cloak and turned back to lock his grey eyes with the blue eyed boy whose face still had a smirk but was now a small tinge of pink.

"Hannah, you can leave, tell claude to come get us when dinner is ready."

"Yes, your highness," she gently shut the door behind her after taking her leave.

"During all the fun of meeting you I completely forgot to ask for your name, I'm Alois Trancy," he said with a wink.

"My name is Joseph. Just Joseph." 

"So what were you really doing back there? I highly doubt you're actually stupid enough to get lost and wander into my territory."

"I'm here on business, I'm what one would call a healer of sorts. I go where I'm needed and leave with what I needed, simple as that." Joseph responded in a smooth voice. 

"I don't like it when people lie to me." Alois said, his face darkening.

"Oh, you could tell that easily?" He chuckled. "Most people don't see through me so easily." He didn't like people seeing through him and he didn't like people who saw through him. It made him feel weak, vulnerable.

"That's okay! Just tell me the truth and all can be forgiven, okay?" 

Even though Alois had a smile on his face, Joseph saw the fact that something was off. He opened his mouth to speak up the black clad butler had opened the door.

"Claude!" Alois looked ecstatic, his placed his hands on his desk and nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Dinner is ready, your highness." Claude looked at alois for a moment before flickering his eyes onto Joseph.

That's funny. Joseph could have sworn Claude's eyes were gold.

Ah, okay. Now he gets it. This should provide fairly useful and fun.

He let out a breath of a laugh, causing alois to give him a small glare.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I'm more laughing at myself." Joseph responded. 

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." He smirked at Alois' shocked and disgruntled face. "I'm joking, dear. I'm just laughing at how long it took me to realise the presence I'm in," he then walked over to Claude and looked him in the eyes, despite being nearly half his height. 

Still locking eyes with Claude, Joseph starts speaking solely to Alois. 

"You see, It's not that I have anything against them, it's just that, I normally don't keep in the company of demons."


End file.
